1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a modular jack and more particularly, to a modular jack with a detective switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In telecommunication field, there are known two particularly widely used styles of modular plug connectors, RJ11 and RJ45. When a mating connector is inserted into a receiving cavity of the RJ11 or RJ45, we cannot judge whether the mating connector is completely inserted into the cavity or not. As a result, a detective switch is needed in the RJ11 or RJ45. U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,466 discloses a conventional modular jack having an insulative housing defining a receiving cavity, an array of conductive contacts and an outer metal shield enclosing the housing. The outer metal shield defines a pair of fingers backwardly extending into the receiving cavity from a front face thereof. The modular jack further includes a pair of detective switches fixed the sidewall of the housing for engaging with the fingers. In use, the mating connector is inserted into the receiving cavity and presses the fingers to electrically connect the detective switches, thereby realizing the detective function. However, the fingers connect with the outer metal shield. In use, the current of a printed circuit board is easily transmitted to the outer metal shield, thereby reducing the efficiency of preventing electromagnetic interference and impairing the signal transmission between the modular jack and the mating connector.
Hence, an improved modular jack is desired to overcome the above problems.